I Thought You Loved Me
by FloralBlackMoon- One Shot
Summary: Bulma betrayed by Vegeta thinks about their relationship. How much it hurts her and helps her. She encounters Vegeta at her depature and has a heart to heart talk. *REPOSTED IN DIFFERENT ACCOUNT*
1. Default Chapter

A/N: My first Vegeta/Bulma fan fiction. Well, I'm currently brainstorming another Vegeta/Bulma fic. Well Vegeta is some bad criminal, right and Bulma is the good cop and then Vegeta kidnaps Bulma and then a little love. When the stories out it won't be like that nor will the summary be like that. Enjoy this story.  
  
"I thought I loved You..."  
  
****  
  
Bulma held back the tears; she would leave before anything could bloom. She would show _him _she wasn't one to play with.   
  
_I thought I loved You..._  
  
How could he do such a thing? She had given everything, everything within' her very heart. She did it without hesitation, and he stomped it all over it. People had said to be in love was to feel great, but why did it hurt so much now?  
  
_I thought I loved You..._  
  
She felt the tears started coming down and she wiped them away, her nose soon starting stuffing up making it hard to breath. She had given herself all the way and she wouldn't wait till she was kicked to the curve.  
  
_I thought I loved You..._  
  
Bulma ran to the to the closet, throwing the door open. She now openly let the sobs out. She grabbed a suitcase at the top and threw it on the bed. She grabbed the clothes in the closet and threw them on the bed.  
  
_I thought I loved You..._  
  
She snapped her suitcase open and threw the clothes in there. She didn't care if it was unorganized; she just wanted to get out...with clothes. She went to her bathroom, taking her toothbrush and other things that were _hers_ and not _his_. She wasn't _his_ anymore.   
  
_I thought I loved You..._  
  
She grabbed her things, walking out of the bathroom throwing them on the floor. She ran to her suitcase and shoved them all in one sides and went back to her belongings on the floor, throwing them into the suitcase. She slammed it shut she was gone and leaving.  
  
_I thought I loved You..._  
  
She picked up her cell phone and phoned someone to pick her up. She turned it off after she was done and was about to walk out when she looked in the mirror. What was wrong with her? She was pregnant, walking out on a relationship that could have beautifully blooming. She would never tell anything to that bastard.   
  
_I thought I loved You..._  
  
  
She turned away from her image, disgusted. She walked to the door, stepping out. She passed the laundry room and saw a glimpse of pink...his shirt. She dropped her suitcase and slowly walked to the shirt, the shirt she had given him but he fought her.  
  
She never liked another color like this; he looked so handsome in it. She had never told him that, and never would she. She grasps the shirt tightly, as if it would just disappear with in her grasp.  
_  
I thought I loved You..._  
  
She put it up her cheek and rubbed against it, it held his scent. He rugged scent, the scent that used to comfort her, make her feel right at home. How could he? How could he infect her with his presence and just turn away from it all? How could he make the best feeling into a painful memory that stung?  
  
_I thought I loved You  
_  
She hated him now. For everything he had done to her, for everything he gave her. She hated him because he made her feel good. Hated him because he obviously hated her. She hated...life. She wouldn't give up, now she was Bulma Briefs. A very educated young beauty.  
  
_I thought I loved You....._  
  
He had taken and ripped her heart. He had claimed her and forgot about her. She had caught him with another woman. He had said he was the Prince; he could have numerous women. She wouldn't let it happen; she would show him.  
  
_I thought You Loved Me...._  
  
She had cursed him; she let him know that she wouldn't have it. She wouldn't take it. He could go fuck as many whores as he wanted, but she wouldn't be one of them. Now, she was pregnant. She wanted to tell that damn bastard, so they could raise him as a family. That would never happen, too much damage.  
  
I thought You Loved Me....  
  
Whether he wanted a family, or her; it wouldn't happen. It was too late. He had stomp on her, she was just another person in the battlefield. He had a hard time claiming her, but claim her he did. Now she knew how Young impregnated teenagers felt. Sweet nothings...lies. Betrayal was not new to her scared heart. First Yamcha, he opened it, now _him_ he made it _deeper_.  
  
_I thought You Loved Me...._  
  
  
She clenched her fist, tears blinding her. How? Why? Damn!! She let out so shaky sobs and breath uneven. She got up and walked to her suitcase, when she noticed it was still in her hand, the shirt. She let it go and it fluttered to the ground. She picked up her suitcase and walked to the door.  
  
_I thought You Loved Me...._  
  
She waited outside for a ride when she heard footstep and a infuriated voice.  
  
"Where are you going, Onna?"  
  
"Far...far away from you" Bulma struggled to say, how could she stay cool is she thirst for his touch.  
  
"Onna, don't tell me you are still..."  
  
"You were unfaithful to me, and so I leave. You're just like Yamcha..."  
  
_You're just like Yamcha...  
  
You're just like Yamcha...  
  
You're just like Yamcha...  
  
You're just like Yamcha...  
  
You're just like Yamcha..._  
  
The phrase repeated between the two lovers.  
  
"Don't ever compare me to that Baka."  
  
"I don't, you're already one."  
  
Finally a car drove up and Bulma walked to the other side.  
  
"B-B-b--but you love me..."  
  
Bulma shook her head.  
  
"I thought I Loved You..."  
  
She opened the car door and stepped in. He could see through the tinted windows she threw her suitcase in the back and hugged the driver. The car sped off, leaving a shocked Vegeta.  
  
All his sacrifices for her for nothing; everything was wasted, his time with her. Their love, everything. Why did fate and destiny concoct a love that would never bloom? Never see the light. It was a sick game and the two objects were effected.  
  
"I loved you, Blue-haired Onna; you failed to realize that. I thought you loved me…"Vegeta spoke softly and flew up to the sky, never turning back.

  
The two lovers forever part....  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
  



	2. FlashBack

**Old URL: **http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=957510  
  
  
I Thought You loved Me Bulma betrayed by Vegeta thinks about their relationship. How much it hurts her and helps her. She encounters Vegeta at her depature and has a heart to heart talk.  
F » Dragon Ball Z - PG-13 - English - Angst - Chapters: 2 - Words: 1319 - Reviews: 7 - Updated: 9-8-02 - Published: 9-8-02  
  
  
  
Reviewer Date Chapter Type   
Lady Tskuya 2002-11-15 2 Signed  
  
I must say the plot is really good, but the repeating of the pharse kind of gets in the way of reading, yet I can see where you're coming with it, so just forget about what I said earlier.   
  
  
Android18 2002-09-08 2 Signed  
  
*wipes away a tear* that's so sad. i kept waiting for a happy ending...then it never came. i felt bad for bulma....then i felt bad for vegeta....though he was a jerk and was unfaithful! how sad! i seriously almost started crying! unexpected....*gives two thumbs up*   
  
  
Kitty Black Cat 2002-09-08 2 Anonymous  
  
"Cries" Ewww that's so so so sad. Why does it have to be like this. Can you continue and make them back together again. Anyway that's pretty original to make Vegeta cheat. I mean most of the author said that Sayain take one mate and never cheat. So that's different but sad.Anyway as long as they come back together. Please write more!!!   
  
  
Subu 2002-09-08 2 Signed  
  
This is so sad, it almost made me cry.   
  
Phoenix Feather 2002-09-08 2 Anonymous  
  
I don't really think of Vegeta as the type who would cheat, but I guess it could happen. Did Bulma's parents know about this? Or am I trying to get too many details?   
  
Vegetarocks87 2002-09-08 2 Signed  
  
T_T that was very good vturnip 2002-09-08 1SignedSmooth, Vegeta is arrogant enough to do that. I like it  
  
  
  
  
  
Reviews For: I Thought You loved Me Reviews of all chapters Chapter 1 Chapter 2 

* * *

Reviewer Date Chapter Type Lady Tskuya 2002-11-15 2 Signed I must say the plot is really good, but the repeating of the pharse kind of gets in the way of reading, yet I can see where you're coming with it, so just forget about what I said earlier. Android18 2002-09-08 2 Signed *wipes away a tear* that's so sad. i kept waiting for a happy ending...then it never came. i felt bad for bulma....then i felt bad for vegeta....though he was a jerk and was unfaithful! how sad! i seriously almost started crying! unexpected....*gives two thumbs up* Kitty Black Cat 2002-09-08 2 Anonymous "Cries" Ewww that's so so so sad. Why does it have to be like this. Can you continue and make them back together again. Anyway that's pretty original to make Vegeta cheat. I mean most of the author said that Sayain take one mate and never cheat. So that's different but sad.Anyway as long as they come back together. Please write more!!! Subu 2002-09-08 2 Signed This is so sad, it almost made me cry. Phoenix Feather 2002-09-08 2 Anonymous I don't really think of Vegeta as the type who would cheat, but I guess it could happen. Did Bulma's parents know about this? Or am I trying to get too many details? Vegetarocks87 2002-09-08 2 Signed T_T that was very good vturnip 2002-09-08 1 Signed Smooth, Vegeta is arrogant enough to do that. I like it   



End file.
